Glance
by Frederica99Bernkastel
Summary: Finished. All is finished. No matter what Shiori did with him in the past, her mission was so important for let him alive. Shiori x Acedia Reviews please!


**Glance**

_**Hi there ! **_

_**This is my first 11eyes fanfic ! I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Yes, this is a Benedictus x Shiori pairing. If you don't know who is Benedictus, it's one of Acedia's siblings in his human form. You can go watch it on . **_

_**Personally, I prefer Shiori with Kakeru (because I think she is one of the best girls from 11eyes, with Kukuri and Misuzu. But I think I'm not the only one thinking about that…) And also I prefer Benedictus with his sister (yes, I'm weird). But I don't know why, I think these two would be cute together, so I wrote this about them. **_

_**I wrote it based on 11eyes games, so useless to check it on the anime. **_

_**Reviews please!**_

_**Ps:I wrote a new version because the other contained too many spelling mistakes.  
><strong>_

Shiori stayed quiet. On the bridge which leads to the Academy, dressed in her Index's uniform, she waited.

Waiting for what ? She didn't know. She stayed here during the actual Red night, with these useless creatures called Larvae as company. But she wasn't afraid. She knew her own power, so if she could, she would kill these monsters without hesitate. But she didn't want. She preferred get her target in an ambush, without being noticed.

Two minutes later, she saw a hesitating figure coming towards her. She sighed but stayed impassive. Recognizing the injured shapeless mass, she remembered her first days into the Holy office of Index, where she worked as a powerful magus she was. Ursula of the Bookshelf, under the Great Mother Johanna, the Pope. Shiori, as a matter of fact, was surely the most famous magus under her, after the Punishment Squad.

But her memories were especially concentrated on a certain night, which she didn't remember for a long time.

"You're so silly."

Ursula turned toward her "mother", Sophia Measley.

"Why?"

When her examination was done, she put her clothes again. In the laboratory, Ursula was ready to leave, but she stayed in, as usual, a bit longer to discuss with the scientist. Sophia sighed again.

"To leave tonight for a mission, while this day is a day rather important."

"Important? What for?" asked Ursula, surprised.

"Come on, Ursula. Didn't you know? This is tomorrow that our most powerful team, the Punishment Squad, head for Japan, in order to defeat this witch, Liselotte Weirckmesteir."

Ursula raised one eyebrow. "The Witch of Babylon? Really?"

"My darling, where have you been this last days? Tonight, there is a farewell drinks party to wish them good luck. By the way, you're invited in."

Ursula sighed. "I have better to do. By the way, why didn't you come in?"

Sophia shrugged. "Oh, this is Friday. I prefer staying away from the Pope while my week-ends. So, good luck for your mission."

"Goodbye."

The Punishment Squad. Ursula knew a bit about them. The leader was the famous Georgius of The Rainbow, the Saint who defeated the evil Dragon in London. The others members were Samson of the War Hammer, Sebastianus of the Holy Bone, Elaine of the Dragon Skeleton, Benedictus and Scholastica of the Bookshelf, and an other unofficial member, Misao Kusakabe, who join the team later. She spoke very little with them, and she just knew that Georgius and Benedictus (as well as Scholastica) were people of her family line, but they weren't linked by the blood. So, she didn't even know why she was been invited. Nevertheless, if they left tomorrow, why didn't she come? Her boat left in two hours. She could come in to spend her time before her departure.

The room where the party took place was a rather away from her house but she found it easily. Into the room, there was already a lot of people, and among them, very little of people who she knew. There was Chiara, the Pope's secretary, whom she was close, some of apostles who she knew by sight, and finally, the Punishment Squad. She saw Samson, who was near the buffet and who was speaking with two people, apparently Benedictus and Scholastica, the former seemed to listening half-heartedly like if he didn't care, the latter who tried to expresses herself by gestures. Away from them, a couple, Sebastianus and Elaine, was sitting on chairs, the woman, Elaine, was speaking and was clinging him, who stayed impassive. Ursula saw Great Mother Johanna, in the middle of the room, who was talking with a man, dressed like a Saint, with a long barb, looking like a lion. He was Georgius, and apparently, he seemed being as ill-at-ease as Ursula was when Johanna was in front of her.

Ursula sighed, and she headed toward the buffet, near the trio, in order to take some food. While she ate, she noticed something rather curious. At the beginning, she didn't believe it, but when she checked it again, she remarked Benedictus, who stared at her. Ursula winked. The blonde boy was turned toward Samson and talked about something else. Ursula thought she was tired, and revolved.

"Ursula?"

She turned back. The Pope Johanna was just in front of her, looking at her, with a calm and collected look, the one she had when she spoke to the others apostles. Ursula shivered.

"Yes, your Eminence?"

"Your departure is tonight, but I have something to give you before. Can you join me later, in half an hour, in my room?"

Even if she would like to refuse, she couldn't. Nobody could to refuse to the Pope. Just by her own tone. So, she agreed.

"Yes, Great Mother Johanna."

"Fine."

And Johanna left. Ursula glanced at Benedictus again, and this time, he really stared at her. He spoke with his sister, but his look was directly reported to her. Ursula was surprised. It was an indifferent look, but with something rather strange. Ursula decided to not caring of that, and in the end, left the room.

An half an hour, Ursula was before the door of the Pope's room. Strange, she wasn't still here yet. The door was closed, but it seemed that nobody inside. Ursula waited, but after ten minutes, realizing that her boat won't wait for her, she knocked at the door.

"Come on!"

Ursula jolted. There was someone, but it wasn't Johanna's voice. It was a masculine, rather half-tired voice. Ursula frowned and opened the door.

When she saw the person, she raised one eyebrow. The person was turned, but she recognized him.

"…Benedictus of the Bookshelf?"

He turned back. It was him. He was sitting at the table for the reunion, and looked at her, a bit surprised, but afterward, bored.

"Ursula of the Bookshelf."

That's all what he said. They stayed quiet afterward. Benedictus didn't stare at ther anymore, and played with his monocle with a vacant look. Ursula asked him:

"…Is Great Mother Johanna here?"

"Don't you see? No."

"And where is she?"

Benedictus rolled his eyes, making her to understand that she annoyed him.

"How can I know it? She told me to come here, but for twenty minutes, I'm still waiting for her."

"She told me too," said Ursula, calmly.

"Fine."

Ursula, seeing that, apparently, he didn't want making conversation, sat in front of him, and took a book, in order to spend the time. A few second later, Benedictus threw a glance to the title, and made a comment:

"It's boring. I have it, and I don't like it."

Ursula looked at up him from his book.

"Okay, as you want. But to me, it's correct."

"So, do you know there is a library here? The books from over there are a lot better."

"Of course. Hieronymus of the Holy Pen is one of my friends. Who do you think I am?"

Benedictus shrugged, with a mocking tone:

"Someone who is part of my family line."

Ursula looked down at her book. She had forgotten it. Benedictus leaned toward her, with a look a bit contemptuous, but nevertheless interested.

"Funny. We've never talked to each other before, although both of us work at the same place."

She retorted.

"That's right. But I don't need it. To me, I have an only family. Sophia Measley, my "mother" and Chiara, who is like a sister to me."

Benedictus appeared a bit offended by this answer, but that's nothing to him. Her attitude was still annoying to him, but in a certain way, unlike his comrades, he _enjoyed_ it. He continued.

"I don't need it either. To me, but my own family, everyone is such a nuisance to me. Particularly the others humans."

"I like the humans." Ursula said. "I have human friends. I'm happy with them."

"Is that so? Well, surely because you've been cared by humans, unlike me." He said, in an offhand manner.

He glanced at the clock at the wall, above the door.

"So. It's not that I like waiting, but I have other business to do."

"Me too. But I prefer to wait. I don't really want to see Great Mother Johanna angry. It's already scaring when she is calm, but even if it's rare, if she is angry…"

Benedictus made a half smile.

"It's hard, but I'm agreeing with you…Ursula."

"…"

Ursula, even if she didn't show it, felt a bit awkward by that.

"Tell me" he said. "Why did they call you Ursula? It sounds weird to me."

"And you?" She retorted still calmly, glaring at him. "Why did they call you Benedictus?"

Benedictus shrugged.

"Personally, I would have given you another name." He stared at her, attentively. "Shiori, maybe."

"I like my name, thanks." She replied, dryly.

But she admitted that he'd right.

"I'm always right." Benedictus said.

Ursula frowned. "Can you use the telepathy?"

"Just with certain people. But for your case, I can just only read on your mind. You can do it with me, too."

Ursula tried, and concentrated all of her power on his mind. A few seconds later, she could have an image of his thought.

Ursula goggled.

"What does it mean?"

Benedictus made a crooked smile and came closer. Ursula stayed speechless.

"It's not possible...What do you think?"

"You're silly." He said, still smiling. "You're cute, but stupid."

Ursula didn't want to admit, but she felt blushing despite her. But Benedictus understood too, and, without saying anything, he began to wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You're stupid." She replied. "We are in the same family…"

"I know it and I don't care of it." Benedictus whispered.

And, without warning, he put his lips on hers, closing his eyes automatically. Ursula suddenly became red, warm and awkward, by this sudden movement. Benedictus, while kissing her tightened his embrace, in order to not letting her go. Ursula wanted to struggle against his hold, but she realized that she couldn't fight it, (as she didn't want fight it) and ended up by return his kiss. She put her hand on his blonde hair, and caressing it softly. She forgot all of her fear and the fact that they were still in Johanna's room.

Benedictus smiled through the kiss, glad that she didn't reject him.

"Hm." He muttered, before pinning her gently against the wall, without Ursula realize it. She didn't care of it and continued kissing him, letting her hand down on his back, rubbing it through his blue cape, at the same time where he was taking down her longs, reds ribbons, letting her long silver down when he bent down to kiss her neck by little pecks.

However, a sound interrupted them. The both of them jumped and tore from each other, to turning back toward the door, opened, where the Pope stood up.

"Your Eminence…" said Ursula, speechless, as well as Benedictus.

Johanna, rather surprise, looked at these two teenagers, as red as a poppy. But useless to say, she had guessed what they've done. She smiled, wryly.

"I know that I was late, but there are others ways to spend the time…"

"…" Ursula said nothing, too embarrassed for speaking. Johanna nodded, deciding to let it slide, preferring to ignore what she's just seen.

"So…I wanted to tell you. Ursula, there was a problem with your boat, so, finally, you'll leave tomorrow."

"Ah. O-okay, your Eminence."

"And, Benedictus, as you left before that I've finished, your rendezvous point is at 6:00 am, tomorrow, at the port."

Benedictus shrugged.

"Fine. But, without being insolent, your Eminence, was it the reason for you called two of us?"

Her wryly smile came back.

"I wanted to introduce you, in order to exchange your information about your own power, to preparing you to your mission…But as I saw earlier…You've already got to know each other better, haven't you?"

Ursula, at this sentence, became red again. Johanna nodded.

"So, you can leave. Anyway, good luck for your missions."

Ursula, while she came out, stayed pensive. Benedictus, beside her, looked indifferent. She was ashamed to do that in the Pope's room, but she still wondered if what she did with him was real.

"Tell me," he said. "What is your mission, anyway?"

Ursula replied.

"I must fight a beast, which threat Paris's town. Apparently, it's similar to the Dragon which have been fought by Georgius of the Rainbow."

"And you leave tomorrow, don't you? Me too. Me and my dear comrades, we must stop this witch, Liselotte Weirckmeister, in Japan." He said, ironically.

"Yes, I know.

Benedictus stared at her again, before saying: "So, well. It was funny. Goodbye."

"Goodbye?" she said, a bit upset by the time which spent too fast, for her. Benedictus understood her thoughts, and smiled, crookedly.

"What? Oh. I see. Do you want us to continue it?"

Ursula blushed. "I don't know if it's a real good idea…After all, you leave tomorrow. And you must come back home. Your sister must waiting for you."

Benedictus shrugged, and indicated his red orb at his chest. "It's okay…As long as we don't awake her…"

Ursula nodded. It was right. Finally, after another second of hesitation, she came closer to him and kissed him again, directly on the lips. It was a fast kiss, but it made Benedictus understanding the answer. He agreed, and without saying anything, the two teenagers headed for Ursula's home, while the night fell down. When they were arrived, they entered and directly made for Ursula's room. While Ursula began to preparing herself, Benedictus closed the door, in order to not being troubled.

When she came back from her mission, she learned that Benedictus and the others have been killed in mission. It was all Shiori remembered about this. She spent a long night with him, which would be the first and the last. When she saw Acedia coming back toward her, seriously injured by his combat with the others Fragments, she stayed a moment quiet to contemplating him. Finally, she said:

"Benedictus..."

Acedia growled, and prepared a spell to attack her. But it was useless to her, because she was a lot more powerful than him, and blocked it easily. Shiori understood at this reaction, the Benedictus she knew didn't exist anymore. He lost his life and his soul to fight Liselotte, as the others members. She declared, beginning to prepare a spell, the most powerful she had:

"In the name of Mother Johanna, I shall erase you."

And, before that Acedia could react as he wanted, she shot her spell and killed him.


End file.
